Self Inflicted
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Song Fic to Katy Perry's song. Short followup to come.
1. Chapter 1

I was on a trip to San Francisco and Yosemite over the summer and while I was listening to my iPod, I rediscovered Katy Perry and her AWESOME song Self Inflicted. I thought it was a PERFECT Kevin/Macy song.

* * *

_I can't stop_

_Don't care if I lose_

_Baby, you are the weapon I choose_

_These wounds are self inflicted_

_I'm going down in flames for you_

_Baby, you are the weapon I choose_

_These wounds are self inflicted_

_One more thing I'm addicted to_

_

* * *

_

Kevin wasn't normally a fan of being injured. In fact, he kind of hated it. Bruises on his knees or shins made it hard to do powerslides. Head injuries made him loopier than usual. And any soreness in his wrists or hands made concerts absolute torture. It would take something truly amazing to change that.

Macy Misa was truly amazing.

Ever since meeting her the first day of school at HMA, he had been injured numerous times. But sometime after having to come clean about her singing ability, he started…noticing _things_ about her that made injuries caused by her not seem so bad.

He once got a concussion when he was on the receiving end of one of her tackle-hugs. And a sore back. His father advised him as they left the doctor's office to avoid Macy whenever possible. But they went to the same school and she was Stella's best friend, so he didn't think this would work all that well. Besides…Kevin wasn't sure he could avoid a girl who smelled like autumn and coffee. Even if prolonged exposure to such a girl could get him killed.

After noticing she smelled nice, Kevin tentatively started talking to her more. Looking back, he realized Macy still wasn't over her fangirling and giving her the backstage pass to their New York concert was probably not the best idea. She squeezed his pass-holding-hand _hard_ and he felt something pop. He waved it off in front of Macy in order to not make her panic, but when he got to the school nurse, she told him to keep his index finger in a splint for a few days. Joe and Nick asked him what had possessed him to give Macy a backstage pass and he refused to answer. Then he faked that his concussion was back so they'd drop it. As his father started fussing over him, Kevin just kept thinking of Macy's autumn-and-coffee good-smellingness and the fact that her eyes and smile were very pretty when they were all lit up with excitement.

* * *

…_A bruised kneecap, a twisted ankle, two more finger splints, four tackle-hugs and another concussion later...

* * *

_

As he sat on the bed in the exam room at the hospital, Kevin thought he might have indirectly caused this one injury. But, he reasoned with himself, Macy needed the help.

Macy was apparently teaching a self-defense class at the YMCA. And she needed an "attacker" because hers had bailed at the last minute when his sister had gone into labor. Kevin volunteered because she looked so down.

Macy was _strong._ She threw him over her shoulder like he weighed no more than a rag doll. She somehow knocked him to the ground and pinned his arms behind him. And then…he wasn't sure what happened next. She said it had something to do with singing…and he assumed he passed out because that's what he tended to do when Macy sang. But the next thing he knew, Macy was cradling his head in her lap and one of her hands was pressed to his forehead. She murmured his name as she patted his face. Kevin groaned; his head hurt. But Macy's hands felt nice on his face. Her fingers were kind of callused, but cool and gentle on his cheeks and forehead. He lifted his arm to hold her hand against his face, but didn't say anything.

Her voice took on a worried tone and Kevin got up to reassure her that he was okay. He got up too fast though and there were little circles that danced around his eyes and he collapsed back into Macy's lap, only coming to when he was in the exam room.

He saw Macy outside, talking to a doctor and looking back at him worriedly. He waved at her sheepishly.

He liked it when Macy worried over him and attempted to take care of him, but it seemed he was going about this in completely the wrong way. He'd have to figure something else out, because he didn't want to die in the attempt to win Macy's heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of Self-Inflicted. Picks up right where it left off.

Thanks to angellwings for helping me out at a couple of points.

* * *

Macy walked into the exam room, letting the door fall shut behind her. Kevin thought she looked upset. She walked towards him but stopped a few feet away, scared that she might injure Kevin further.

"Mace…" Kevin started.

"Kevin, I am so, so, so sorry about hurting you."

"Macy, it was an accident. I'm okay. It's not the first time I've been in the hospital because of—" Kevin cut himself off.

"You can say it you know. Because of me," she said sadly.

Kevin bit his lip. As true as that was, it wasn't _completely_ her fault. He was the one that was actively trying to be injured by her. All so she could fuss over him. He didn't really think of it from her end. He leaned forward and tugged on her hand, pulling her close to him.

"That might be true…but I don't mind," he said softly.

"You're lying," Macy said, jerking away from him.

"Did my voice get all squeaky?" Kevin asked.

"N-no…" Macy said quietly.

"Then I didn't lie," he said simply.

"But you don't like getting hurt, so how can you not mind it when you end up in the freaking _hospital_ because of me?"

"Because you take care of me afterward."

"Yeah, until the ambulance shows up."

"That was only once and you know it."

"But it was an _ambulance_, Kevin. An ambulance took you to the hospital because I gave you a concussion."

"Only because my car's a stick and you can't drive it."

"But—"

"Macy. Shut up. It's not all your fault that I keep getting hurt in your presence. It's…" he wanted to tell her the truth, that he _liked_ being injured by her, but he thought better of it. "It's just some bad accidents of fate."

"Obviously, fate doesn't want me hanging out with you."

"Or maybe," Kevin said, firmly tilting her chin up so he could look at her, "Fate wants you taking care of me."

Macy made a tsk-ing noise and rolled her eyes. "Just because you're really good at making cheesy lines like that sound serious doesn't mean I'm going to believe you."

"What would it take then?" Kevin said somberly.

"I…I don't know. Something that makes me feel better?"

"I meant what I said earlier," Kevin said, smiling at Macy and squeezing her hand. "About liking it when you take care of me when I get hurt."

"But the school nurse and the doctor here take care of you…" Macy said with a blush.

"Yeah, but the nurse is old and the doctor's a guy."

"What are you saying?" Macy asked, blinking at him wide-eyed.

Kevin stifled a groan. Maybe he should just tell her the truth. "Macy…I uh…I need to tell you something," he said uncomfortably as he ran a hand through his hair.

Macy's expression went from wondering to scared in a matter of moments. "Go on," she said, sounding as if she really didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"I uh…I kinda…well…for the past couple of months now…I've been…I've been kind of letting you injure me on purpose. It's nice to have you freak out over me. You smell nice and you're nice to hug and you have pretty eyes and I like it when you put your hands on my face when I pass out…"

"I-I-I…uh…You…what?" Macy finally burst out. "You've been making me feel like a freak all this time because you have some weird S&M fetish?"

"What?" Kevin squeaked, his face turning red. "No," he cleared his throat, and his voice returned to normal. "I don't like the getting hurt part…that kinda sucks actually," he paused. "I told you. I like it when you take care of me."

Macy looked up at him hesitantly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…when you say it like that…" she said softly. "I guess I don't mind too much."

Kevin smiled and took hold of her hand again. He hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I still think you're weird. If you wanted me to fawn over you, I could have. No injuries necessary."

"It's good to have an actual, valid reason for you to fawn over me…I'd look like a conceited rock star otherwise."

She snorted. "You are a conceited rock star. You couldn't have known that I was going to fall over myself trying to take care of you."

"As a conceited rock star, I think I know my fangirls. And I think I know that you would be the fangirl to fall over yourself to take care of me."

"You're impossible," Macy grumbled, pulling away and crossing her arms.

"And you're impossible not to kiss," Kevin said impatiently.

"Wha—?" Macy started to say before she was cut off by Kevin hauling her against his chest and crushing his mouth against hers. She wound her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss while Kevin tightened his grip on her waist.

Neither of them heard the door swing open or the doctor walk in until he said "Okay, Mr. Luc—oh."

They broke apart, embarrassed and red-faced while the doctor hurriedly made apologies.

He cleared Kevin to leave and he and Macy left quickly, breaking into laughter once they made it outside the doors of the hospital.

Macy leaned against the brick wall of the building in an attempt to calm down. When her laughs finally subsided, she looked up at Kevin.

"So…about what happened back there…" she started.

"What about it?"

"Was that…was that real?"

"I certainly hope so."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Very much so."

"Okay," Macy said with a nod. She took Kevin's hand.

"Okay?" Kevin asked.

"Okay."

"In that case…" he said, bending down towards her and kissing her once again.


End file.
